good luck dez
by Kill4Life09
Summary: Follow the relationships of Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez.


_**good luck dez **_

_**march 11, 2014-present**_

(Episode 1)(Season 1)

"What up Dez" Austin said "Hey Austin" Dez said "Something wrong buddy" Austin asked "Can I ask you something" Dez said "Sure anything" Austin said "How did you get Ally to be your girlfriend" Dez asked "Oh I see" Austin started laughing "What" Dez said "You want dating advice who's the girl" Austin said still laughing "Fine she's that sexy intern for Star records" Dez said "Cindy the girl with the big ass" Austin said "NO" Dez said shocked "Miranda the one with the big lips and boobs" Austin said getting to excited "Never mind buddy I'll the ask Ally" Dez said walking away

(Episode 2)(Season 1)

"Hey Baby" Austin said "Hey Austin" Ally said getting on her tip-toes to give Austin a kiss "Hey Ally wanna go to my house and have fun" Austin said winking "Sorry Horny but Dez called I'm going to his house" Ally said "for what" Austin asked "To help him since you couldn't" Ally said walking away only for Austin to pull her back "come on baby there's a closet right there" Austin said and Ally saw his growing bulge in his pants "Fine I have 10 minutes" Ally said "Great" Austin said pushing Ally in the closet and closing the door and locking it

(Episode 3)(Season 1)

"Hey Dez" Ally said "Hey Ally" Dez said smiling "So you need help getting Makayla" Ally said "How did you know it was Makayla" Dez said "I saw how you look at her Dez" Ally said "Yes so how do I get her" Dez said "Well Dez I'm a girl so girl's like to get romantic gesture's" Ally said "Like what" Dez said "Well Like how Austin won Me over or how Jeremiah won over Trish" Ally said "Yeah Austin sung to you and Jeremiah got on the table at lunch and asked Trish to be he's girlfriend before he fell and crack his scull open" Dez said Laughing "Yes that's how yo..." Ally didn't finish as her phone started ringing "Hello" Ally said "Austin not now" Ally said "Ok I be there in five minutes" Ally said "Bye Dez"

(Episode 4)(Season 1)

Trish said "Of course she would tell you" Dez said walking away "GET BACK HERE'' Trish said running after him "Not now Trish" Dez said "Ok don't make me tell you" Trish said "Tell me what" Dez asked "That you and Austin are bisexual" Trish said laughing "I don't know what you are taking about Trish" Dez said a little scared "You and Austin use to date I know" Trish said seriously "How did you find out" Dez said shocked "I walked in on you guys and Austin was sucking you're dick'' Trish said a little disgusted and turn on "Ok fine Me and Austin use to date but we broke up after he started having feelings for Ally" Dez said "Well anyway Dez I need to teach you how to get Makayla let's go "Trish said pulling a Dez's arm and walking away.

(Episode 5)(Season 1)

"Hey Dez come on in" Austin said letting Dez in his house "Thanks were are your parents Austin" Dez asked "They at the mattress store" Austin said "So Trish came over after Ally called her" Dez said laying on Austin's bed "So what advice did she try to give you" Austin said "She told me to let low and to be myself" Dez said smiling "Lame" Austin said smiling "She also found out me and you use to date" Dez said "HOW !" Austin yelled shocked "She walked in on me an you when you were giving me a blowjob" Dez said "Oh" was the only Thing Austin was able to say "I'm sorry Austin I got to go" Dez said getting up only for Austin to pull him back on the bed and laying on top of him "I still love you Dez" Austin said and kissing him only for Dez to push him of him "I'm sorry Austin but we both moved on" Dez said getting up and leaving

(Episode 6)(Season 1)

"Hey Dez" Makayla said "Hey Makayla" Dez said nervously "Are you ok you seem nervous" Makayla said worried "No I'm ok But..." Dez said "But what" Makayla said "Do you want to go on a date with me on Saturday" Dez said worried "Yes I would" Makayla said "Really you're not just saying this" Dez said shocked "No I really want to go out with you Dez" Makayla said "OK meet me at Cheddars tommorow at 7" Dez said "Ok see you then" Makayla said leaving "YES" Dex screamed as he finally go a date with a girl he like "Dez can I talk to you" Austin said "Sure" Dez said and walked towards Austin

(Episode 7)(Season 1)

"Hey Ally" Trish said "Hey Trish do you know where Austin is" Ally asked "Oh I saw him with Dez a few minutes ago" Trish said "Oh I just wanted to see if he wanted to come to my house tonight to have some fun" Ally said blushing "Oh you naughty girl" Trish said "Ms. Dawson will you please come to the principal's office" The principal said over the intercom "See ya later Trish" Ally said and Walking away "What do I do now" Trish said to herself and walked home before her next class. "Hey Jeremiah" Trish said to her boyfriend "Hey Trish" Jeremiah said.

(Episode 8)(Season 1)

Back at Marino High School Austin and Dez were In the boys bathroom alone "Austin hurry up I have to get ready for my date with Makayla tomorrow" Dez said "Dez I want you" Austin said "Austin were are not a couple anymore we are bisexual men but You are dating Ally and I'm dating Makayla so I'm sorry" Dez said while walking towards the bathroom exit "But Dez" Austin said "NO AUSTIN" Dez screamed and before he did anything else Austin pulled Dez into a empty stall "Dez Please just this once" Austin said "Ok one more time" Dez said and Austin turned Dez around and smacked him on the butt "Fuck" Dez said "I'm going to fuck you Dez" Austin said as his boner was coming in

(Episode 9)(Season 1)(Season 1 finale part 1)

"Hey Austin" Ally said "Hey baby" Austin said and kissed her hard "You must be hungry baby" Ally said seductively "You know I am" Austin whispered in Ally's ear "Ok but since we are at school we can't fuck but come to my house tonight and we can have some fun" Ally said and walking away "Hey Dez" Austin said "Hey Austin" Dez said "Did you like me sucking you Dez" Austin said "You know I did" Dez said "How about we do it again" Austin said "NO AUSTIN" Dez said "Ok" Austin said "I have to go but we can hang out later" Dez said "Alright see ya" Austin said and before he was around the corner Ally was right there and she heard everything "Are you bisexual Austin" Ally said crying a little bit "I..." Austin said

(Episode 10)(Season 1)(Season 1 finale part 2)

"Hey Dez" Makayla said "Hey there beautiful" Dez said "Can I ask you a question Dez" Makayla said "Sure anything" Dez said while pulling a chair out for Makayla "Dez are you bisexual" Makayla said "What" Dez said scared "Are you bisexual Dez" Makayla said again "Yes I am" Dez said

(TO BE CONTINUED IN SEASON 2/Chapter 2)


End file.
